Pretty Wings
by special.sneezes
Summary: The Flock are grown up and in college back in Virginia. what will happen when Lissa and Sam are thrown into the mix. Will Fang and Max manage to get together? and can they make it through a horrible tramatic event that is about to occur? FAX FAX FAXY FAX
1. The Red Headed Wonder

**Hi I'm a long time reader first Time publisher Im really worried about what you think so please be kind. Do review it and tell me what you think OK? I got this idea from a video I watched of so you think you can dance Australia (top 18 2010 performed by grace and nick to 'pretty wings.'if you want to look it up.) There was a dance about a couple who had a miscarriage and it was danced with such passion that I wanted to write something so... I wrote this! ****read the story I value your opinion.**

"Just shut up Fang!" I screamed

"Max don't tell me to shut up!" he yelled back. This fight had been going on for at least and hour now; I'm not even entirely sure how it had started, Oh yes that's right, This morning I had witnessed the most disgusting thing, I had seen fang sucking face with _Her _for the second time in my life.

Though for some weird reason seeing them together hurt me a little more than it should, it was the weirdest feeling. Maybe I just felt like I was losing Fang, yes that's it.

We had only been back in Virginia for a month now and already Fang been reunited with his childhood love interest-the_ Red Headed Wonder._

I was so freaked out by my emotions that I was yelling at Fang claiming he was _trusting too easily. _"When you act like that Fang you could very easily split up the flock again!" i yelled "I'm not taking the blame for the first time we split, that was your fault I told you loud and clear I didn't want Ari near me and what did you do!?" oh gosh not this again "Fang I told you to shut up don't want to start this again!" with that fang slammed his fist into the mantel and cracked the wood causing some family photos of us to fall to the ground and smash.

Tears started falling from my eyes because I was being stupid, but a photo of my mother Dr. Valencia Martinez had fallen from the mantel.

It had reminded me that on Monday it was the 1 year anniversary of her death. She was killed in an accident involving Itex dropping a bomb on her house while Ella was at school.

They had thought that the flock was still staying there but we had left three days earlier on a mission to shut down the last of itex. We had a successful mission. After that we returned to Arizona only to find a pile of ruble and a neighbor telling us the devastating news. Ella was living with a foster family the Nicholson's.

The Nicholson's were lovely people who let us stay there with Ella so we could grieve with her. The funeral had already come and gone-we had missed it, so we held a memorial service in the cemetery and I said goodbye to the mother I had only just found.

Now we had bought our own house back in Virginia and Fang, Iggy and I were enrolled in Hampton University–a big 200 hundred year old brick building with huge crystal windows, very majestic.

Nudge was attending Hampton high school and Gazzy and Angel were at Benjamin Syms _Middle School_ down the road. We were being as normal as can be; everything was fine… until tonight.

When the fight had broken out Iggy had volunteered to take the others to a movie and for that I was grateful, I didn't want them to here that we were fighting. So now it was just Fang and I at each others throats, and so the screaming match continues.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating her again?!" I yelled scrambling to wipe away the tears before he turned around.

"Why should I tell you everything?" he was still looking away for this I was thankful.

"Because that's just what we do we share things! Or are you to good for me now, am I loosing you too!" at this my voice cracked and Fang finally turned around. Fang immediately walked over and pulled me into a hug holding me to his chest

"I'm sorry," he whispered at that point I just let go of everything, I broke down crying and sobbing into his shirt.

"I miss my mum," I cried but he didn't speak he just held me there I felt so weak crying like a baby to Fang but I couldn't seem to stop.

He moved us over to the couch, I kept crying until his shirt was soaked through with tears but he didn't seem to mind. The sniffles died away and I moved my head onto his lap where he stroked my hair until I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Awkward Turtle

I woke up in the morning feeling like crap and I couldn't find Fang.

"Fang?" I called out groggily trying to get my bearings

"He's in his room" replied Iggy from the kitchen; I could smell him whipping up something delicious.

"Good morning Max. Oh my gosh you totally should have come to the movie last night we saw 'valentines day' Taylor Lautner was in it like ZOMG he is just like so hot don't you agree? and Taylor swift was in it she is just so cool I wish I could sing like that. Did you know they are going out? and they are both called Taylor! how cute? Did you know the magazines call them Taylor squared is that cute or what?" rambled Nudge from the dinning room table where she was doing the homework that she should have finished weeks ago.

"Who turned on the Nudge channel? Its way too early for that kind of program," I said as I climbed off the couch and headed up stairs. Past Angel brushing her long locks of hair in the hall mirror and past the bathroom where I could here Gazzy singing in the shower.

I then reached fangs room and swung open the door only to see Fang wearing nothing but his briefs fixing his hair, I swear at that point I saw an awkward turtle swim across the room. Then Fang frantically scrambled for his jeans at the end of his bed while I closed my eyes and ran, miscalculating the exit and slammed into a wall.

Fang couldn't get his pants on properly because they were tight skinny leg jeans and was hopping around trying to pull them up.

"What the hell Fang, why didn't you lock that door!?" I yelled my eyes still covered as I sat on his floor rubbing my sore nose.

"I'm sorry I thought people would knock before entering!" Fang yelled back as he finally got his pants the full way up.

All they yelling had attracted the attention of the flock and they had come running, when they saw the commotion the had collapsed into a fit of laughter. Soon Fang and I were in hysterics too, well Fang's eyes brightened and that's basically hysterics for him.

I left fang to finsh getting dressed and went and had a shower after that I dressed in navy blue skinny leg jeans and a red and white cropped shirt so as to show off my newly pierced belly button- it was a luxury I purchased for my birthday last week. I let my locks fall down, wore a red scarf and a pair of thick black specs for effect.

I descended the stairs and we ate plates full of Iggy's pancakes and poached eggs. I then looked at my watch and realised the school bus was here so we shoved the kids out the door and onto the bus before with piled into my light blue VW bug. I had named my car sandy, Fang thought it was stupid but this car was the love of my life, regardless of what fang thought.

**did you pick up on that subtle hint of fax in the last line??****  
****anyway I hope you liked it REVIEW!!! I want to know how I'm going whether I should continue **


	3. International Politics

Soon after we were on the road to the way to Hampton U. We were playing Kimya Dawson on the radio and chatting, well, Iggy and I were chatting and Fang was looking longingly at the sky, probably thinking about jumping out the window and flying to school. I so badly wanted to fly more often as well, but there was no where to land any where near to the school so it made getting a regular dose of wind through our wings a lot more difficult; We had had to confine our flying trips to most nights after school and on weekends.

We had essentially all applied to the same college to keep the family together and after what seemed like endless hours of Night School, we finally managed to get the level of intellect to pass the entrance exam. According to the entrance officer street smarts isn't enough to get in to an elite school like this. We also had after school jobs which helped us all contribute to the purchase of this house.

"So Ig how's this girl we keep hearing so much about?" I asked looking at Iggy in the rearview mirror.

"Oh you mean Grace?" He replied.

"Yes her, so how are you guys going? Are you guys official or are you keeping it casual?"

"I think we will just keep it casual ...it's a bit weird so soon after Ella," Oh didn't I tell you Ella and Iggy had "a thing" but they ended it after my mom …well basically when we left Arizona.

"Oh guys I meant to tell you we were invited to a dorm party tonight, I'm going what about you?" I questioned, Fang just nodded

"No I can't Grace and I have a date, sorry."

"Oh lucky you." Well now that just made me depressed, two of my best friends who were _younger_ than me both had girlfriends and I had no one, what a sad life I was living.

Once we pulled up to the college I kissed Fang and Iggy on the cheek and we all spilt up heading to our first classes of the day. As I cut across the lawn I ran into Neko my best friend at this university. She has pretty short black hair that she wore in a bob cut, piercings on her nose and tongue and a small tattoo on her hand in the pattern of a noughts and crosses board. She liked being ironic, funny and she manages to find the most stylish clothes without even trying- she was one cute chic.

"So are you ready for International Politics? I swear if Mr. Champion spat anymore we would have to start wearing rain coats to class" Neko said laughing.

"I know right its like dude if your going to spit like that stand further away so we don't get sick from your germy saliva. Oh and will you come with me to the library at lunch I haven't finished my Environmental Studies essay for Mr. Lee"

"Sweetie I won't be there just for you I have like six essays I have to finish by Monday. Also I forgot to ask but did you get a date to Sarah's party tonight?" Neko asked as we walked up the steps on our way to class.

"No oh my gosh it's so depressing Ig and Fang both have dates tonight! What am I doing going by myself?"

"Oh I will go with you, I'm also lonely tonight we could just show up as Lesbians and freak some people out. Plus I would be living up to my name since Neko does mean the more feminine partner of a lesbian relationship, curse my parents."

"Oh leave them alone they didn't know what it meant, but that would be quite funny I'd love to see the look on some peoples faces if we pretended we were gay. How sad is it being single right now? Plus I got into this massive fight with Fang last night over the freaking 'Red Headed Wonder', what a bitch"

"Wow Max jealous much?" she laughed

"No I just don't trust her she seems weird like she could hurt him or something." I muttered

"Of course she will hurt him she's Lissa Fitzgerald it's pretty much what she does, but Max honey no matter what you say to Fang it won't change his mind, he really likes her. So you should just concentrate on finding your own love interest."

"Okay fine. Anyway I will pick you up at 7; I can't wait for this party I really need to unwind. Thank god it's Friday" I said as we walked into class

"Amen sister" Neko said as we sat down ready for our lecture.


End file.
